Cloud Nine
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Jace and Clary decide to "christen" the training room. Jary LEMON! Dedicated to KatAngel16


-Alright, first ever Jary Lemon, so, rated M for sexual content. KatAngel16, this one's for you.-

**Cloud Nine**

_Punch, punch, kick! Pow! POW! BAM! _

Jace grinned and violently assaulted the punching bag before him, effectively pulverizing it. And he wouldn't be happy until he made the chain holding it snap.

He pretended it was his father that he was beating to a bloody pulp, or, even more enjoyable that son of a bitch, Sebastian. Kissed his girl that little…

He was attacking it again, mainly with his fists.

Clary was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, eyes wide, mouth open slightly.

She watched Jace assault the punching bag, curls flying. His muscles tensed and flowed, every line defined and flexed against his golden skin. Sweat dripped down his back and his chest, covering him in a thin sheen. She swallowed hard, fanning herself. It should be against the law for him to work out shirtless. Or at least an alarm given.

His eyes were fiery, jaw flexing continuously. Something was making him angry, which is why his stance held such ferocity, and boy did she like it. She watched followed a drop of sweat fall from the back of his neck all the way to his waistline. It dipped and curved across his flesh in a path only it knew. She sighed.

With one final kick the punching bag fell to the ground, chain in shambles. He grinned, panting heavily, chest heaving. Clary bit her lip.

He looked at her, eyes bright, and smiled.

"Hey," he gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"Mom and Luke were being gross, so I thought I'd come see you guys," she said, eyes trained on his hard stomach. "Are-are you okay?" She stammered. "You seemed really, um, mad." He was slowly walking toward her, making her back into the wall so far she thought she might sink in.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Um, uh, Izzy just went on a date, Alec's at Magnus's and Maryse and Robert are at a banquet for some old woman's birthday," she squeaked. He was directly in front of her, one hand beside her head, the other snaking its' way around her waist.

"So," his lips were just a breath away from hers. She swallowed hard. "…we're alone?" She nodded. He kissed her, pushing the door closed and turning the lock.

"Wh-why'd you lock it?" She asked.

"Well I don't want Church telling on us later, do you?" He chuckled.

"N-no, I-" He silenced her with his lips. "Hey, hey, wait a second! You didn't answer me, are you okay?" he stopped and looked at her, tenderness in his eyes that she didn't get to see often.

"You're here," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Everything's okay when you're here."

"That…that was _really_ cheesy," she breathed. He smiled.

"I'm entitled." He kissed her again, holding her cheek and the small of her back. He gently parted her lips with his tongue, tangling it with hers.

Her eyes went wide for a moment before fluttering closed, melting into his arms, knees weak. He supported her with ease, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in those soft curls. His lips were full and lush against her, calloused hands strangely soft and gentle with her.

Her instincts kicked in then. She touched his slick chest and his neck, vaguely tracing the runes on his sides. He shivered, and that's where she found her way in.

She spun him around, pinning him against the wall, kissing his neck. He gasped, shutting his eyes. She kissed his neck, tracing the scars on his back. He shuddered when her hands reached his hips.

"Uhn," he moaned. She squeezed, making him jerk involuntarily.

"Clary, don't do that," he breathed, swallowing hard

"Don't do what?" She asked playfully. "This?" She squeezed his hips again. He cried out again, gasping.

"Oh, oh, god you're mean," He moaned, his own knees shaking, not that he would ever admit that. He was starting to tremble slightly. Clary smiled, happy to know that she was the only one in the world to know Jace Wayland's weakness.

The sweat on his body traveled faster. She could taste it on his skin, taste him, and there was none other like it. She was thumbing over his hipbone, making him bite his lip and wince, legs shivering.

"Clary!" He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her lips and her neck, burying his face deep in her hair.

He lied her down on the mat, still kissing feverishly. She pulled her shirt over her head, gasping when his passionate lips went to her chest. She tangled her fingers in his hair again, guiding his lips back up to hers.

"You know," Jace gasped between kisses. "You should really spend more time in here." She smirked.

"I have been." To prove her point, she rolled them over, sending him underneath her. He stared up at her, completely surrounded by her. "I think it's time to stop underestimating me," she whispered, smiling. He grinned.

"I'm so sorry," he teased. "I should be punished for such insolence." She blushed, but kept smiling.

"You're absolutely right," she agreed. She kissed his neck and his chest, hands on his pants. She yanked them down, exposing the lines of muscle that ghosted past his hips, leading all the way to his thighs.

"Clary," he warned. "Clary, c'mon…"

"Hey," she said. "This was your idea, and I can walk away right now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't get crazy," he begged.

She kept her eyes on his face as she thumbed his tender hips. He moaned ever so softly, shaking and whimpering very quietly.

"Oh god…" He bucked into her hands, shaking. She gently pressed her lips to the soft skin, eliciting a loud moan, but it wasn't anything compared to what happened when she bit him.

He screamed. His back arched off the mat, his eyes closed and every muscle in his body tensing in a single instant.

"Clary!" He choked. "Oh god, oh my god… Don't, don't do-"

She didn't listen. He was being punished, after all. She moved to the other side of his waist.

"UHN!" His hands dug into the mat, body jerking almost violently. She smiled and slid back up, pinning his arms above his head, kissing him. "I hate you," he choked, "and damn it I love you."

"Are you gonna be good?" She challenged.

"Yes," he said, sweat, dripping down his body. "Now come here!"

He rolled over, pinning her underneath him. He tore off her pants and her underwear in an instant. "You're beautiful," he sighed. She swallowed hard.

He finished taking off his pants and his shorts, leaving both of their bodies totally naked.

They were kissing passionately. Clary's wrists were locked around his neck, tongues tangled, heat growing. "Jace," Clary choked. "Now, Jace, now."

He nodded, kissing her neck. She gasped when he started to move, shutting her eyes and digging her nails into his back.

"Jace, more." He looked up at her just as she was moving to kiss him, bonking their heads together.

"Ow!" They exclaimed, laughing.

"Try that again?" They kissed , friction building between them, sweat drenching them both.

"I love you," Jace panted, cradling her face.

"Oh, mm, Jace! I love you too," She gasped. "I love you so much."

Jace moved faster, whimpering, begging, wanting her more than anything.

"Clary, oh! Clary!" He yelped, rolling his hips. She bit her lip and threw her head back.

"Jace, more!" She begged.

He obliged, making her shake and moan.

Faster, faster, faster, faster, the heat building, tension almost unbearable until-

"JACE!"

"UHN, ha, CLARY!"

Then it was over. They collapsed next to each other. He pulled Clary into his arms, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You're amazing," he breathed. She blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself." He smirked.

"Damn right I'm not." He kissed her. "What do you say we take this to my room?" She grinned.

"Okay." He reached back, plucking his shirt from the floor and handed it to her, grabbing his pants and tugging it on.

"Hello?" Someone called, knocking. "He-ey, the house is empty for half an hour and you guys go violating the training room!"

"Izzy, go away!" Jace barked.

"Oh my god, I was kidding! You guys are gross!"

"Izzy!

"Oh, I'm so telling mom!" Her heel clicks died away. Clary looked up at him, brows raised.

"Eh, she'll be mad about it later." He stood, pulling her with him as she yanked his T-shirt over her head. "Let's go, babe."

They walked toward the door. "Hey," he spun her around, kissing her. "You're beautiful." She blushed deeply. "Now let's get out of here before my mom comes home and interrupts." He scooped her in his arms and bolted out the door, stepping over Church as he went. He shook his head.

"You little pervert."

**END**


End file.
